nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aramaico parlato da Gesù
La lingua parlata in Galilea e Palestina all'epoca di Gesù era l'aramaico giudaico palestineseSi veda, tra l'altro, G. Garbini & O. Durand, Introduzione alle lingue semitiche, Brescia, Paideia, 1994, ISBN 88-394-0506-2, p. 52-53., e probabilmente l'aramaico parlato da Gesù per comunicare con i suoi discepoli ne era un dialetto galileo ).|page=72|isbn=0-8028-2402-1|editor=Allen C. Myers|location=Grand Rapids, Michigan|publisher=William B. Eerdmans|year=1987}} caratterizzato dalla presenza di alcune parole in ebraico e in greco, anche se esiste un certo dibattito accademico riguardo alla percentuale di utilizzo di queste lingue . di Cafarnao in Galilea, dove Gesù iniziò la sua predicazione e radunò i suoi primi Apostoli.]] Storia I villaggi di Nazaret e di Cafarnao, dove visse il Gesù della storia, erano principalmente comunità di lingua aramaica, anche se tra le persone colte della zona orientale dell'Impero Romano il greco veniva ampiamente parlato. Gesù sicuramente conosceva l'ebraico in modo da poter vincere qualsiasi dibattito sulla Bibbia ebraica, e avrebbe potuto aver appreso la lingua greca grazie ai commerci con la vicina Zippori. L'aramaico, lingua semitica, era una lingua comune del Mediterraneo orientale durante e dopo l'Impero Neo-Assirio, il Neo-Babilonese, e quello Achemenide (722 a.C. a 330 a.C.). L'aramaico restò una lingua comune in Israele nel primo secolo dopo Cristo, anche dopo la susseguente invasione dei romani nell'anno 63 d.C. In effetti, a prescindere della crescente importanza della lingua greca, l'utilizzo dell'aramaico era in espansione, e attorno al 200 d.C. divenne la lingua predominante tra gli Ebrei sia in Palestina che ovunque nel Vicino Oriente.Sáenz-Badillos, Ángel and John Elwolde. 1996. A history of the Hebrew language. P.170-171: "There is general agreement that two main periods of RH (Rabbinical Hebrew) can be distinguished. The first, which lasted until the close of the Tannaitic era (around 200 CE), is characterized by RH as a spoken language gradually developing into a literary medium in which the Mishnah, Tosefta, baraitot and Tannaitic midrashim would be composed. The second stage begins with the Amoraim, and sees RH being replaced by Aramaic as the spoken vernacular, surviving only as a literary language. Then it continued to be used in later rabbinic writings until the tenth century in, for example, the Hebrew portions of the two Talmuds and in midrashic and haggadic literature." L'aramaico rimase la lingua prevalente fino alla conquista arabo-islamica da parte del Califfato nel VII secolo. Gesù Cristo e i suoi discepoli parlavano un dialetto della Galilea che si poteva distinguere chiaramente da quello parlato a Gerusalemme (Matteo commentato dalla Jewish EncyclopediaJewish Encyclopedia: Galilee: Characteristics of Galileans). Nello stesso periodo, veniva scritta la Mishnah in ebraico, lo scrittore giudeo-romano Giuseppe Flavio scriveva in aramaico, e Filone di Alessandria e Paolo di Tarso scrivevano in lingua greca. In aggiunta, dal momento che Gesù sicuramente conosceva la Bibbia ebraica, rimane implicito che avesse conoscenza dell'ebraico biblico a meno che avesse accesso ai Targumim in aramaico, (tramandati sia in forma orale che scritta), e se era un carpentiere, e dunque commerciava con le élite, avrebbe potuto conoscere il greco perché era la lingua franca per il commercio internazionale nella parte orientale del bacino del Mar Mediterraneo, dove aveva sostituito l'aramaico, sin dal tempo della conquiste fatte dal macedone Alessandro Magno (336 a.C. - 323 a.C.) e per il consolidamento eseguito dai seleucidi (Vedi anche Giudaismo ellenistico e Septuaginta). Anche la maggior parte degli apostoli provenienti dalla regione della Galilea parlavano l'aramaico. Il messaggio della Cristianità si sparse (inizialmente negli insediamenti dove si parlava ebraico-aramaico) lungo tutta la Cananea, la Siria e in Mesopotamia, arrivando fino alle regioni dell'attuale Kerala in India. In effetti nella lingua aramaica (o lingua siriaca); "Aram" è la parola ebraica che indica la Siriahttp://www.mountlebanon.org/aramaiclanguage.html. Retroterra culturale e linguistico di Gesù Generalmente si accetta che Gesù fosse stato educato nella Fede ebraica, e che sia cresciuto in una famiglia giudea della Galilea. Per più di mezzo millennio, la lingua dei giudei era l'aramaico, in seguito all'invasione del Regno nord di Israele da parte dell'Impero neo-assiro (722 a.C.), e in seguito alla cattività babilonese del Regno di Giuda (586 a.C.). La loro lingua divenne un dialetto aramaico occidentale, una versione della lingua aramaica (che inizialmente era la lingua parlata soltanto in Damasco), che rimase contaminato da un buon numero di parole ebraiche e da grammatica che si inspirava all'ebraico, mescolandosi nell'uso giudaico. Comunque, per alcuni giudei, l'ebraico rimase una lingua colloquiale primaria, questo attorno al III secolo A.D.Bendavid, Abba, 1967. leshon miqra ulshon Haxamim. 2 vols. Jerusalem. Specificamente, nel I secolo A.D., l'aramaico era già allora dominante nelle regioni della Samaria e della Galilea, da dove proveniva Gesù Cristo, ma contemporaneamente persisteva una forma tardiva di ebraico parlato, la lingua ebraica rabbinica, che veniva ancora usata vernacolarmente in GiudeaMiguel Perez Fernandez, An Introductory Grammar of Rabbinic Hebrew (Leiden, Netherlands: Koninklijke Brill 1997): "In terms of dialect geography, at the time of the tannaim Palestine could be divided into the Aramaic-speaking regions of Galilee and Samaria and a smaller area, Judaea, in which Rabbinic Hebrew was used among the descendants of returning exiles."Sáenz-Badillos, Ángel and John Elwolde. 1996. A history of the Hebrew language. P.170-171: "Simplifying matters, we can say that the most widely-spoken language was Galilean Aramaic in Galilee, Samaritan Aramaic in Samaria, and Rabbinic Hebrew in Judaea, although, as we have already indicated, at certain times and places more than one language may have been used., specialmente nei dintorni di GerusalemmeSpolsky, Bernard and Elana Goldberg Shohamy. The languages of Israel: policy, ideology and practice. P.9: by the beginning of the Common Era, "Judeo-Aramaic was mainly used in Galilee in the north, Greek was concentrated in the former colonies and around governmental centres, and Hebrew monolingualism continued mainly in the southern villages of Judea."Smelik, Willem F. 1995. The Targum of Judges. P.9. Quasi tutta la Bibbia ebraica è stata scritta in ebraico biblico includendo i libri del periodo del Secondo Tempio, e alcuni libri deuterocanonici, come anche il Siracide e il primo libro del Maccabei, rendendo probabile che la maggior parte dei giudei capaci di leggere conoscessero le scritture giudaiche in ebraico (specialmente dal momento che l'ebraico e l'aramaico sono piuttosto lingue affini, e addirittura alcune parti della bibbia ebraica sono state scritte in aramaico biblico. E dato che la scrittura quadrata era originariamente in aramaico, e che artefatti del periodo classico (durante il periodo del Primo Tempio) come l'iscrizione di Siloam e gli ostracismi di Lachish, che erano scritti in alfabeto paleo-ebraico). Targumim Esistevano anche i testi noti come Targumim, traduzioni in aramaico della Bibbia Ebraica, anche se la scolastica è in disaccordo su quanto ampiamente questi testi circolassero nel primo secolo in Israele, possibilmente utilizzati soltanto in circostanze particolari. A Qumran poteva essere arrivato soltanto il Targum di Giobbe, un libro specialmente problematico della Bibbia Ebraica che vide l'utilizzo del Targum per scrivere le traduzioni in greco (LXX Giobbe 42:17ff.), anche se i testi in aramaico vennero trovati anche li. L'utilizzo dei Targums nelle sinagoghe non divenne abitudinario fino alla fine del II secolo, dopo il forti declino nell'utilizzo della lingua ebraica parlata in seguito alla catastrofe provocata dalla rivolta di Bar Kochba e le successive guerre giudaiche. Sin dal II secolo a.C., la Giudea era stata sotto la forte influenza della Civiltà ellenistica, e la lingua greca rapidamente divenne la lingua internazionale del bacino del Mediterraneo orientale, spiazzando l'aramaico, e dunque divenne la lingua dei mercanti viaggiatori. Dunque è possibile che Gesù conoscesse almeno il greco dei commerci. Il Nuovo Testamento canonico del giorno d'oggi venne scritto originalmente in lingua greca, includendo molte citazioni prese dalla Septuaginta, ma anche consultando i vangeli giudeo-cristiani. Quando nel Nuovo Testamento si leggono i passi dove Gesù cita la Bibbia ebraica, le citazioni presentate correlano più strettamente con la Bibbia dei 70. La maggior parte degli studiosi suggerisce che gli autori del Nuovo Testamento abbiano usato un'edizione della Septuaginta, piuttosto che abbiano tradotto una fonte in ebraico (o in aramaico). Comunque, tra i Manoscritti del Mar Morto, in aggiunta alle varie versioni ebraiche della Bibbia che rassomigliano al Testo Masoretico molto più tardo, vi sono alcune versioni ebraiche che aderiscono più strettamente alla versione in greco della Septuaginta (in modo simile a quello del Pentateuco samaritano) e ad alcuni testi fuori dalla corrente principale''The Canon Debate'', McDonald & Sanders editors, 2002, chapter 6: Questions of Canon through the Dead Sea Scrolls by James C. VanderKam, page 94, citing private communication with Emanuel Tov on biblical manuscripts: Qumran scribe type c.25%, proto-Masoretic Text c. 40%, pre-Samaritan texts c.5%, texts close to the Hebrew model for the Septuagint c.5% and nonaligned c.25%.. Frasi in aramaico nel Nuovo Testamento Greco Il Nuovo Testamento Greco contiene la traslitterazione di alcune poche parole e frasi semitiche - alcune in aramaico, alcune in ebraico e altre attribuibili a entrambe le lingue. Determinare la lingua specifica è spesso difficile, non soltanto perché l'aramaico e l'ebraico sono strettamente correlati, ma anche perché l'ebraico parlato ai tempi di Gesù si pensa fosse ebraico della Mishna - una variante fortemente influenzata dall'aramaicoFassberg, Ellis Fassberg and Ali Hurvitz, Biblical Hebrew in its Northwest Semitic setting. P,225Fernández, Miguel Pérez and John Elwolde. 1999. An introductory grammar of rabbinic Hebrew. P.5, che aveva già incorporato una grande quantità di parole aramaiche (e ancora più parole vennero adottate successivamente nell'ebraico medievale e moderno, derivato da fonti talmudicheThe Cambridge History of Judaism: The late Roman-Rabbinic period (ed. W.D.Davies, S.T.Katz and L.Finkelstein). P.488). Quando lo stesso testo si riferisce al linguaggio di quelle glosse semitiche, utilizza parole che significnao "ebraico"/"giudaico"E.g.Acts 21:40; 22:2; 26:14: têi hebraïdi dialéktôi, letteralmente 'nel dialetto ebraico', ma questo termine viene spesso applicato a parole e frasi che sono sicuramente aramaicheFitzmyer, Joseph A. A Wandering Armenian: Collected Aramaic Essays. P.43: "The adverb (and its related expressions) seems to mean 'in Hebrew', and it has often been argued that it means this and nothing more. As is well known, it is used at times with words and expressions that are clearly Aramaic. Thus in John 19:13, is given as an explanation of the Lithostrotos, and is a Grecized form of the Aramaic word gabbětā, 'raised place.'"The Cambridge History of Judaism: The late Roman-Rabbinic period. 2006. P.460: "Thus in certain sources Aramaic words are termed "Hebrew," ... For example: η επιλεγομενη εβραιστι βηθεσδα "which is called in the Hebrew tongue Bethesda" (John 5.2). This is not a Hebrew name but rather an Aramaic one: תיב חסדא, "the house of Hisda".; per questa ragione, viene spesso interpretato come indicante "la (lingua aramaica) vernacolare dei Giudei" nelle traduzioni recenti.E.g. Geoffrey W.Bromley (ed.)The International Standard Bible Encyclopedia, W.B.Eeerdmans, Grand Rapids, Michigan 1979, 4 vols. vol.1 sub.'Aramaic' p.233: 'in the Aramaic vernacular of Palestine' I "semitismi" sono principalmente parole attribute a Gesù Cristo da San Marco evangelista, e forse avevano uno speciale significato a causa di questo. Una minoranza molto piccola crede che la maggior parte oppure tutto il Nuovo Testamento originalmente sia stato scritto in lingua aramaica. Questa posizione, nota come priorità aramaica, è stata esclusa dalla maggior parte degli studiosi. Il consenso tra gli studiosi è quello che il Nuovo Testamento sia stato compilato in lingua greca. Comunque, molti considerano probabile che vi fosse uno strato intermedio ebraico e/o aramaico tra le fonti in greco dei vangeli (vedere anche Logia), parti degli Atti degli Apostoli e possibilmente in pochi, limitati altri brani all'interno del Nuovo Testamento. Talitha kum (Ταλιθα κουμ) Vangelo di Marco : Presa la mano della bambina, le disse: «Talità kum», che significa: «Fanciulla, io ti dico, alzati!». Questo versetto fornisce una frase in aramaico, attribuita a Gesù mentre riporta la bambina in vita, traslitterata in greco come ταλιθα κουμ. Alcuni manoscritti biblici in greco (Codex Sinaiticus, Vaticanus) oppure il Vangelo di Marco riportano questa forma, ma altri (Codex Alexandrinus, il tipo testuale bizantino e la Vulgata) scrivono invece κουμι (koumi). La seconda forma è entrata a far parte del Textus Receptus, ed è la forma che appare nella Bibbia di re Giacomo della Chiesa Anglicana. In aramaico si scrive ṭlīthā qūm. La parola ṭlīthā è la forma femminile di ṭlē, che significa "giovane". Qūm è il verbo aramaico che indica 'alzarsi, stare in piedi, sollevarsi'. L'imperativo femminile singolare originariamente era 'qūmī'. Comunque, esiste evidenza che nella lingua parlata la -''ī'' finale non si pronunciava, e dunque l'imperativo non distingueva tra il genere femminile e il genere maschile. I manoscritti più antichi, dunque, usavano una grafia greca che rifletteva la pronuncia, e l'aggiunta di una 'ι' finale sarebbe dovuta ad un copista tropo zelante nel riprodurre l'ortografia aramaica. Se scritto in aramaico, poteva essere טליתא קומי, oppure טליתא קומי (l'aramaico si legge da destra a sinistra). Ephfatha (Εφφαθα) Vangelo di Marco : E guardando il cielo, emise un sospiro e disse loro, "Ephfatha", che significa: 'Apriti !'. Di nuovo, la parola in aramaico ci viene data grazie alla traslitterazione, soltanto che questa volta la parola che viene transliterata e più complicata. In greco, questa parola aramaica si scrive "εφφαθα". Questa forma potrebbe provenire dalla parola aramaica 'ethpthaḥ', l'imperativo passivo del verbo 'pthaḥ', 'aprire', dal momento che 'th' poteva essere assimilato nell'aramaico occidentale. La lettera gutturale finale 'ḥ' veniva spesso omessa nelle trascrizioni in greco della Septuaginta ed era spesso addolcita nella parlata della Galilea,Kutscher, E.Y.. (1976). Studies in Galilean Aramaic.. La forma e più rassomigliante all'ebraico nif`al " הפתח", ma dal momento che questo evento è riportato da San Marco evangelista, che utilizza l'aramaico in altri passi sulle guarigioni, si rende probabile che si intenda una frase in aramaico parlato. In aramaico potrebbe scriversi: אתפתח oppure אפתח. In ebraico si scrive הפתח. Abba (Αββα) Vangelo di Marco :"Abbà, Padre! Tutto è possibile a te, allontana da me questo calice! Però non ciò che io voglio, ma ciò che vuoi tu." La parola Abba, una parola in orgine aramaica presa in prestito dall'ebraicoGreenspahn, Frederick E. 2003. An introduction to Aramaic. P.25 (che si scrive Αββα in lingua greca, e 'abbā in aramaico), ed è immediatamente seguito dall'equivalente greco (Πατηρ) senza menzione esplicita che si tratti di una traduzione. La frase Abba, Padre! viene ripetuta nella Lettera ai Romani ( ) e nella Lettera ai Galati ( ). In aramaico, si scriverebbe אבא. Questa parola veniva utilizzata comunemente nell'ebraico colloquiale. Da segnalare che il nome Barabba è una ellenizzazione del nome aramaico Bar Abba (בר אבא), literalmente, "Figlio del Padre". Raka (Ρακα) Vangelo di Matteo :Ma io vi dico: chiunque si adira con il proprio fratello ragione, sarà sottoposto a giudizio. Chi poi dice al fratello: stupido, sarà sottoposto al sinedrio; e chi gli dice: pazzo, sarà sottoposto al fuoco della Geenna. (Il testo tra parentesi graffe non appare in tutte le versioni ed è assente nella Vulgata latina) Raca oppure raka, nella lingua aramaica dell'epoca del Talmud significa vacuo, fatuo, testa vuota. In aramaico, potrebbe scriversi "ריקא" oppure "ריקה", che è anche la forma utilizzata nell'ebraico moderno. Mammona (Μαμωνας) Vangelo di Matteo :Nessuno può servire due maestri: sia perché sicuramente odieranno l'uno, e ameranno l'altro; oppure perché rimarranno saldi al primo, e inganneranno il secondo. Non potete servire Dio e mammona. Vangelo di Luca :Ebbene, io vi dico: Procuratevi amici con la disonesta ricchezza, perché, quand'essa verrà a mancare, vi accolgano nelle dimore eterne. Chi è fedele nel poco, è fedele anche nel molto; e chi è disonesto nel poco, è disonesto anche nel molto. Se dunque non siete stati fedeli nella disonesta ricchezza, chi vi affiderà quella vera? E se non siete stati fedeli nella ricchezza altrui, chi vi darà la vostra? Nessun servo può servire a due padroni: o odierà l'uno e amerà l'altro oppure si affezionerà all'uno e disprezzerà l'altro. Non potete servire a Dio e a mammona». In aramaico e in ebraico, potrebbe scriversi "ממון" (oppure, con il tipico stile aramaico "enfatico" suggerito dalla fine della sua traduzione in greco, "ממונא"). Questo abitualmente viene considerata una parola originariamente in aramaico presa in prestito dall'ebraico rabbinico, ma la sua ricorrenza nel tardi ebraico biblico potrebbe indicare che essa abbia provenga da "un substrato comune semitico"Fitzmyer, Joseph A. 1979. A Wandering Aramean: Collected Aramaic Essays. P.12. Nel Nuovo Testamento la parola (Mamōnâs) viene declinata come una parola greca, mentre molte altre parole aramaiche ed ebraiche sono adoperate come vocaboli stranieri non declinabili. Rabbuni (Ραββουνει) Vangelo di Giovanni :''Gesù le disse: «Maria!». Essa allora, voltatasi verso di lui, gli disse in ebraico: «Rabbunì!», che significa: Maestro! Anche in Marco la forma ebraica "rabbino" è usata come titolo di Gesù in Matteo ; , , ; , , , , . Sia in aramaico che in ebraico, si scrive "'רבוני'". La forma ebraica di questa parola viene attestata nel Codex Kaufman della Mishnah. Marana thà (Μαρανα θα) Dottrina dei dodici apostoli 10 (Preghiera dopo la Comunione) :.. Lasciate giungere la grazia, e lasciate trapassare questo mondo. Osanna al Dio (Figlio) di Davide! Se qualcuno è sacro, lasciatelo venire; se qualcuno non fosse così, lasciatelo pentire. Maranatha. Amen.'' (Roberts-Donaldson) Prima Lettera ai Corinzi :Se qualcuno non ama il Signore sia anatema. Marana tha: vieni, o Signore! In aramaico (מרנא תא) significa Nostro Signore, giungi a noi ! Elì Elì lemà sabactàni (Ηλει Ηλει λεμα σαβαχθανει) Vangelo di Matteo : Verso le tre, Gesù gridò a gran voce: «Elì, Elì, lemà sabactàni?», che significa: «Dio mio, Dio mio, perché mi hai abbandonato?» Vangelo di Marco : Alle tre Gesù gridò con voce forte: Eloì, Eloì, lemà sabactàni?, che significa: Dio mio, Dio mio, perché mi hai abbandonato? Questa frase, pronunciata da Gesù sulla croce, ci viene fornita in queste due versioni. La versione di Matteo della frase viene traslitterata in greco come " ηλει ηλει λεμα σαβαχθανει ". La versione di Marco è " ελωι ελωι λαμα σαβαχθανει " ("elōi" in vece che "ēlei" e "lama" piuttosto che "lemà"). Complessivamente entrambe le versioni appaiono di essere in lingua aramaica piuttosto che in lingua ebraica dal momento che il verbo שבק (šbq) "abbandonare", era originalmente in aramaico (in seguito, ad un certo punto, venne "preso in prestito" dall'ebraico, dove è ancora presente, ma piuttosto raramente usato, nell'ebraico moderno parlato in Israele). La parola "puramente ebraica", sinonimo di questa parola, è עזב (zb'') e si può leggere nel primo rigo del Salmo , che il detto sembra citare. Dunque, nei vangeli, Gesù non cita la versione canonica ebraica (êlî êlî lâmâ 'ªzabtânî); potrebbe stare citando la versione fornita da un Targum aramaico (i Targum aramaici superstiti utilizzano le lettere šbq nelle loro traduzioni del Salmo 22 http://cal1.cn.huc.edu/index.htm) oppure quella in un commento "Midrash" ebraico alla Bibbia). Un commento rabbinico del tipo Midrash spiegherebbe normalmente il *significato* di un passaggio, non si occuperebbe di cambiare una o due parole in esso. La parola utilizzata da San Marco per indicare "mio Dio", ελωι, definitivamente corrisponde alla forma aramaica אלהי, elāhî. La parola greca utilizzata da San Matteo ηλει, si inquadra meglio con la parola אלי del Salmo ebraico originale, come è stato sottolineato nella letteratura; comunque, potrebbe anche essere in lingua aramaica, perché questa forma viene attestata anche in aramaico.Williams P.J. 2004. The linguistic background to Jesus' Dereliction Cry. The New Testament in its first century setting (ed.Williams P.J., Andre D. Clarke et al.) P.7-8. Curiosamente, anche Epifanio di Salamina (Padre della Chiesa del IV secolo) considerava che êlî êlî fossero due parole in ebraico e che il resto della frase sia in aramaico.The Panarion of Epiphanius of Salamis: Book II and III. 49/69 68.3, 4. (1994, transl. Frank Williams) P.386: "Indeed, the Lord prophesied this when he said, in Hebrew, 'Eli, Eli, lema sabachtani.' On the cross the Lord duly fulfilled what had been prophesied of him by saying 'Eli, Eli,' in Hebrew, as had originally been written. And to complete the companion phrase he said, 'lema sabachtani,' no longer in Hebrew but in Aramaic, so as to begin as had been written of him but to change the remainder of the line to another language he went on. (4) This too he did with a good provision. By saying, 'Eli, Eli,' he meant to acknowledge that the words had been spoken of him by the prophet. But by saying the rest no longer in Hebrew but in Aramaic, he meant to humble of those who boast of Hebrew, and to declare other languages fit for the fulfillment of the oracles about him.". Al contrario, la parola λεμα presente nel vangelo di Matteo sembra più vicino all'aramaico, mentre la parola λαμα (in San Marco) sembra più vicina all'ebraico, anche se questa variazione minore della vocale può essere accidentale.Davies, William D. and Dale C. Allison. 1997. Critical and Exegetical Commentary on the Gospel According to Saint Matthew. Volume III. P.624 Nel seguente verso, in entrambe le versioni, alcuni tra quelli che ascoltano il lamento di Gesù immaginano che stia invocando l'aiuto di Elijah (Ēlīyāhū oppure Ēlīyā). Questo brano forse serve per sottolineare la totale incomprensione da parte dei presenti riguardo a quello che sta accadendo. Alcuni sostengano che questo dettaglio si inquadri meglio nella versione di Matteo, dal momento che sembra più probabile che êlî (Padre) possa essere confuso con Ēlīyā(hū) rispetto a ělāhî.Williams P.J. 2004. The linguistic background to Jesus' Dereliction Cry. The New Testament in its first century setting (ed.Williams P.J., Andre D. Clarke et al.) P.6. "Normalizzazione" delle frasi di Gesù sulla croce Quasi tutti gli antichi manoscritti in greco mostrano indizi di un'opera per "normalizzare" questo testo. Ad esempio, il Codex Bezae (molto particolare, in quanto frutto di una rielaborazione in Francia) rende entrambe le versioni come "ηλι ηλι λαμα ζαφθανι" (ēli ēli lama zaphthani). Tutte le famiglie testuali alessandrine, occidentali e cesaree riflettono l'armonizzazione tra i testi di Matteo e Marco. Soltanto la tradizione testuale bizantina mantiene una distinzione. La forma della parola aramaica šəbaqtanî, che potrebbe anche provenire dall'ebraco della Mishna, si basa sul verbo šəbaq/šābaq, 'consentire, permettere, perdonare', con la declinazione che finisce come "-t" (2ª persona del singolare: 'tu'), e l'oggetto suffisso -anî (1ª persona del singolare: 'me'). Questa frase viene trattata con maggiore profondità nell'articolo Ultime frasi di Gesù. In Aramaico, poteva scriversi: אלהי אלהי למא שבקתני . In ebraico si scrive: ' אלי אלי למה שבקתני ' Iota e puntino sulla "i" (Ἰῶτα ἓν ἢ μία κεραία) Vangelo di Matteo :In verità vi dico: finché non siano passati il cielo e la terra, non passerà neppure un iota o un apice della legge, senza che tutto sia compiuto. La citazione li utilizza come un esempio di dettagli estremamente minori. Nell'originale in lingua greca tradotto come iota e puntino sulla i si trovano le lettere iota e keraia. Come dimensioni la iota è la più piccola lettera dell'alfabeto greco (ι), ma dal momento che le maiuscole venivano utilizzate nel tempo durante il quale il Nuovo Testamento Greco venne scritto (Ι), probabilmente rappresenta la lettera aramaica yodh (י) che è la più piccola lettera dell'alfabeto aramaico. Keraia è un gancio o serif, possibilmente una accentuazione in greco ma più probabilmente si aggancia a lettere in aramaico, (ב) versus (כ), oppure segni addizionali come corone (come l'apice nella Vulgata) che si trova nelle Bibbia ebraica. Il libro di riferimento standard per il NT Greco è "A Greek-English Lexicon of the New Testament and other Early Christian Literature" di Bauer, Gingrich, Danker, et al. (comunemente noto come il Bauer lexicon).Il riferimento nel Greek-English Lexicon per l'apice (carattere) nella parola keraia si trova qui: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0057%3Aentry%3D%2356669. Vedi anche l'articolo sull'antitesi della Legge. La parola in inglese "tittle" è cognata di tilde e title e si riferisce al puntino della '''i minuscola. Korban (Κορβαν) Vangelo di Matteo :Ma i sommi sacerdoti, raccolto quel denaro, dissero: «Non è lecito metterlo nel tesoro, perché è prezzo di sangue». In aramaico (קרבנא) si riferisce al tesoro nel Tempio di Gerusalemme, derivato dall'ebraico Korbàn (קרבן), che si trova in Marco e nella Septuaginta (nella trasliterazione in greco), che significa dono religioso. In greco viene declinato come un nome greco. In greco si aggiungevano costantemente delle lettere finali alle parole semitiche ed ebraiche quando trasliteravano le parole ebraiche nella Septuaginta. Sikera (Σικερα) Vangelo di Luca :Avrai gioia ed esultanza e molti si rallegreranno della sua nascita, poiché egli sarà grande davanti al Signore; non berrà vino né bevande inebrianti (sikera), sarà pieno di Spirito Santo fin dal seno di sua madre e ricondurrà molti figli d'Israele al Signore loro Dio. Gli camminerà innanzi con lo spirito e la forza di Elia, per ricondurre i cuori dei padri verso i figli e i ribelli alla saggezza dei giusti e preparare al Signore un popolo ben disposto. Notate che questa parola, che indica una birra dal malto d'orzo* di colore più scuro e con gradazione alcoolica 10-12%, viene utilizzata nella traduzione greca della Bibbia ebraica. Questa parola entrò nel lessico giudaico-greco proveniente dalla parola ebraica שכר, e come in molti altri casi nella traduzione in greco della Bibbia ebraica, ha adottato una forma che suona piuttosto come l'aramaico (שכרא). Dunque, l'utilizzo della parola ' σικερα ' non indica specificamente che si tratti di aramaico oppure ebraico. * Sikera forse provviene da shikaru, parola originale della lingua accadica. Osanna ( ) Vangelo di Marco :Allora coloro che precedevano e quelli che seguivano esclamavano a gran voce, Osanna! Benedetto è colui che viene nel nome del Signore! La parola "osanna'' deriva dall'ebraico "' הושע נא '". Viene generalmente considerata come una citazione dai salmi 118:25 "O SIGNORE, salvaci", ma la forma nell'ebraico biblico originale era "' הושיעה נא'". La forma abbreviata הושע potrebbe provenire sia dalla lingua aramaica che dalla lingua ebraicaBrunson, Andrew. 2003. Psalm 118 in the Gospel of John: An Intertextual Study on the New Exodus Pattern in the Theology of John. P.204Balz, Horst. Exegetical Dictionary of the New Testament, Volume 3. P.509, forse influenzata dall'aramaico, dove una forma lunga come quella presente nell'ebraico biblico non esiste. Rigorosamente, ci si aspetterebbe trovare il riflesso aramaico della lingua proto-semitica *θ in questa radice che dovrebbe essere /t~θ/ e non /ʃ/ come in ebraico, ma la forma ebraica si verifica occasionalmente nelle fonti aramaiche.Fitzmyer, Joseph A. 2000. Aramaic Evidence Affecting the Interpretation of Hosanna in the New Testament. In The Dead Sea scrolls and Christian origins. First published 1987. Nomi di persona nel Nuovo Testamento che provengono dall'aramaico I nomi di persona nel Nuovo Testamento provengono da un certo numero di lingue, tra questi l'ebraico e il greco sono i più comuni. Comunque, esistono anche alcuni nomi aramaici a tutti gli effetti. La caratteristica più rilevante nei nomi aramaici è il prefisso 'bar' (con traslitterazione greca βαρ), che significa 'figlio di', un prefisso patronimico comune. Il suo equivalente in ebraico, 'ben', risulta inconsuetamente molto assente. Comunque, nei documenti e nei graffiti del tempo, si leggono nomi con i prefissi 'bar' e 'ben', ed erano utilizzati indistintamente (come cognomi diversi) sia nell'aramaico che nell'ebraico e non erano considerati dagli specialisti come indicatori affidabili della lingua in uso nel sito archeologico esplorato. Alcuni esempi sono: * Matteo 10,3 — Bartolomeo (Βαρθολομαιος da bar-Tôlmay, forse 'figlio dei solchi' oppure 'aratore'). * Matteo 16,17 — Simon bar-Jona (Σιμων Βαριωνας da Šim`ôn bar-Yônâ, 'Simone figlio di Jonah'). * Giovanni 1,42 — Simon bar-Jochanan ('Simone figlio di Giovanni'). * Matteo 27,16 — Barabba (Βαραββας da bar-Abbâ, 'figlio del padre'). * Marco 10,46 — Bartimeo (Βαρτιμαιος da bar-Ţim'ay, forse 'figlio dell'abbandono' oppure 'figlio di una meretrice'). * Atti degli Apostoli 1,23 — Giuseppe Barsabba (Βαρσαββας da , 'figlio del Sabbath'). * Atti 4,36 — Giuseppe che viene chiamato Barnaba (Βαρναβας da bar-Navâ, che significa 'figlio della profezia, il profeta', ma a causa della traduzione in greco υιος παρακλησεως; che viene abitualmente tradotta come 'figlio della consolazione/incoraggiamento', e in greco potrebbe significare anche 'dell'invocazione'). * Atti 13,6 — Bar-Joshua (Βαριησους da bar-Yêšû`, 'figlio di Joshua', uno dei nomi più comuni a quel tempo). Boanèrghes (Βοανηργες) Vangelo di Marco : poi Giacomo di Zebedèo e Giovanni fratello di Giacomo, ai quali diede il nome di Boanèrghes, cioè figli del tuono; Gesù da questo soprannome ai fratelli Giacomo e Giovanni per evidenziare la loro impetuosità. Questo aggettivo in greco può essere reso con la parola Βοανηργες (Boanèrghes). Vi è stata molta speculazione riguardo a questo nome. Dal momento che la traduzione in greco implicita in questo termine è ('Figli del Tuono'), sembra che il primo elemento del nome sia 'bnê', 'figli di' (plurale di 'bar'), dall'aramaico (בני). Questo viene rappresentato da βοανη (boanê), che fornisce due vocali nella prima sillaba, dove invece potrebbe bastarne una sola. Potrebbe dedursi da questo che la traslitterazione in greco possa non essere impeccabile. La seconda parte del nome viene spesso ricondotta alla parola 'rğaš' ('tumulto'), in aramaico (רגיש), oppure 'rğaz' ('rancore'), in aramaico (רגז). Lo studioso Maurice Casey sostiene che è una semplice errata lettura della parola che indica tuono, ossia 'r`am' (a causa della similitudine della s'' con la ''m finale). Questa teoria viene supportata da una traduzione dalla lingua siriaca del nome come 'bnay ra`mâ'. Nella Peshitta si legge 'bnay rğešy' che non sarebbe discordante con una composizione più tardiva di essa, basata su una lettura bizantina del testo originale in greco. Inserire qui il testo non formattato Cefas (Κηφας) Vangelo di Giovanni :e lo condusse da Gesù. Gesù, fissando lo sguardo su di lui, disse: «Tu sei Simone, il figlio di Giovanni; ti chiamerai Cefa (che vuol dire Pietro). Prima lettera ai Corinzi :Mi riferisco al fatto che ciascuno di voi dice: «Io sono di Paolo», «Io invece sono di Apollo», «E io di Cefa», «E io di Cristo!. Lettera ai Galati :In seguito, dopo tre anni andai a Gerusalemme per consultare Cefa, e rimasi presso di lui quindici giorni; In questi passaggi, si afferma che 'Cefa' era il soprannome di Simon Pietro. La parola greca viene traslitterata da Κηφᾶς (Kēphâs). Il nome proprio dell'apostolo sembra essere Simone, e gli viene dato il soprannome aramaico, kêfâ, che significa 'roccia' oppure 'pietra'. La lettera sigma finale (s'') viene aggiunta in greco per rendere il nome al maschile piuttosto che femminile. Il fatto che il significato del soprannome fosse più importante rispetto al nome risulta evidente dall'accettazione universale della traduzione in greco, 'Πέτρος''' (Petros). Non è noto perché San Paolo utilizzi il nome aramaico piuttosto che il nome greco riferendosi a Simon Pietro quando scrive alle chiese dei Galati e di Corinto.Bauer's Lexicon: Gal 1:18; 2:9,11,14; 1Cor 1:12; 3:22; 9:5; 15:5; also 1Clement 47:3 Forse stava scrivendo in un tempo anteriore a quello in cui Cefa divenne popolarmente noto come Pietro. Secondo Clemente d'Alessandria, vi erano due persone note con il nome di Cefa: uno era l'Apostolo Simon Pietro, e l'altro era uno dei Settanta Apostoli.Eusebius, Church History, Book 1, Chapter 12, Paragraph 2 Clemente aggiunge inoltre che era stato Cefa dei Settanta quello ad essere condennato Da San Paolo perché si rifiutava di mangiare con i gentili. In Aramaico, si scriverebbe ' כיפא '. Thomas (Θωμας) Vangelo di Giovanni : Allora Tommaso, chiamato Dìdimo, disse ai condiscepoli: «Andiamo anche noi a morire con lui!. L'apostolo Tommaso (Θωμᾶς) viene elencato tra i discepoli di Gesù in tutti e quattro i vangeli e Atti degli Apostoli. Nonostante quello, soltanto nel Vangelo di Giovanni vengono fornite ulteriori informazioni. In tre brani del Vangelo di Giovanni ( ; e ) viene chiamato con il soprannome Didimo (Δίδυμος), la parola usata in greco per riferirsi a un gemello. In effetti, "il Gemello" non è soltanto un soprannome, è una traduzione di "Tommaso". La parola greca Θωμᾶς — Thōmâs — proviene dall'aramaico tômâ, "gemello". Dunque, più che di due nomi di persona, Tommaso Didimo, si tratta di un singolo soprannome, il Gemello. La tradizione cristiana afferma che il suo nome fosse Giuda, e che forse venne chiamato Tommaso per distinguerlo da altri con lo stesso nome. In aramaico, potrebbe tradursi תאומא. Tabità (Ταβειθα) Atti degli Apostoli : A Giaffa c'era una discepola chiamata Tabità, nome che significa «Gazzella», la quale abbondava in opere buone e faceva molte elemosine. Il nome del discepolo viene riferito sia aramaico (Ταβειθα) che in greco antico (Δορκας). Il nome aramaico è una traslitterazione di Ţvîthâ, forma femminile dell'ebraico טביא (Ţavyâ).The Comprehensive Aramaic Lexicon - Digitare "ṭbyʾ" Entrambi i nomi significano 'gazella'. Potrebbe essere soltanto una coincidenza, ma le parole che San Pietro utilizza per riferirsi a Lei nel versetto 40, "Tabità, svegliati!" (Ταβειθα ἀνάστηθι), sono simili alla frase "talitha kum" usata da Gesù Cristo. In aramaico, potrebbe scriversi טביתא. Luoghi con nome aramaico del Nuovo Testamento Getsèmani (Γεθσημανει) Vangelo di Matteo : Allora Gesù andò con loro in un podere, chiamato Getsemani, e disse ai discepoli: «Sedetevi qui, mentre io vado là a pregare». Vangelo di Marco : Giunsero intanto a un podere chiamato Getsèmani, ed egli disse ai suoi discepoli: «Sedetevi qui, mentre io prego». Il Getsemani è l'orto dove Gesù Cristo porta i suoi discepoli per pregare prima del suo arresto, che viene tradotto nella traslitterazione in greco Γεθσημανει (Gethsēmani). Questa è omofona alla frase in aramaico 'Gath-Šmânê', che significa 'il frantoio dell'olio' oppure 'tino dell'olio' (riferendosi all'olio di oliva). In aramaico potrebbe scriversi גת שמני. Golgota (Γολγοθα) Vangelo di Marco : Condussero dunque Gesù al luogo del Gòlgota, che significa luogo del cranio, Vangelo di Giovanni : Essi allora presero Gesù ed egli, portando la croce, si avviò verso il luogo del Cranio, detto in ebraico Gòlgota, Questa frase è chiaramente in aramaico piuttosto che in ebraico. 'Golgota' (Gûlgaltâ) è la parola in aramaico per 'cranio'. Il nome appare in tutti i vangeli eccetto che nel vangelo di Luca, che chiama il luogo semplicemente Kranion, 'il cranio', senza menzionare il nome in aramaico. Il nome 'Calvario' è preso dalla traduzione 'Calvaria' fatta dalla Vulgata in latino. In aramaico, potrebbe scriversi גלגלתא. Gabbatha (Γαββαθα) Vangelo di Giovanni : Udite queste parole, Pilato fece condurre fuori Gesù e sedette nel tribunale, nel luogo chiamato Litòstroto, in ebraico Gabbatà. Il luogo sembra apparire con il nome in aramaico. Secondo il libro di Flavio Giuseppe Le guerre giudaiche, capitolo V.ii.1, #51, la parola 'gabath' significa alto luogo oppure luogo elevato, dunque forse si tratta di un terrazzamento elevato vicino al tempio. La 'a' finale "א" potrebbe rendere l'enfasi del nome. In aramaico, si può scrivere גבהתא. Akeldama (Ακελδαμαχ) Atti degli Apostoli : La cosa è divenuta così nota a tutti gli abitanti di Gerusalemme, che quel terreno è stato chiamato nella loro lingua Akeldamà, cioè Campo di sangue. Il luogo dove morì Giuda Iscariota viene denominato chiaramente 'Campo di sangue' in lingua greca. Comunque, la tradizione dei manoscritti fornisce un certo numero di diverse pronunce del nome in aramaico. Nel testuale bizantino si legge 'Ακελδαμα' (Hakeldama); altre versioni manoscritte rendono 'Αχελδαμα' (Hacheldama), 'Ακελδαιμα' (Hakeldaima), 'Ακελδαμακ' (Hakeldamak) e 'Ακελδαμαχ' (Hakeldamach). A dispetto di queste varianti di pronuncia, la grafia corretta più probabile aramaico sarebbe 'ḥqêl dmâ', 'campo di sangue'. Mentre il suono in greco "kh" alla fine della parola, sembra difficile da spiegare, ma ad esempio, la Septuaginta aggiunge questo suono in modo simile alla fine del nome semitico Ben Sira, per formare il nome greco per il Libro del "Sirakh" (in italiano: Siracice). Il suono potrebbe essere una caratteristica dialettica sia della parlata greca della zona, oppure della parlata semitica originale. In aramaico, si scriverebbe ' חקל דמא '. Piscina di Betzaetà (Bethesda) Betzaetà o Bethesda era originalmente il nome di una piscina di Gerusalemme, nel sentiero della valle di Beth Zeta, nota anche come la Piscina delle Pecore. La si associava con la guarigione miracolosa. In Giovanni , Gesù guarisce un uomo in questa piscina. : V'è a Gerusalemme, presso la porta delle Pecore, una piscina, chiamata in ebraico Betzaetà, con cinque portici, sotto i quali giaceva un gran numero di infermi, ciechi, zoppi e paralitici. angelo infatti in certi momenti discendeva nella piscina e agitava l'acqua; il primo ad entrarvi dopo l'agitazione dell'acqua guariva da qualsiasi malattia fosse affetto. Si trovava là un uomo che da trentotto anni era malato. Gesù vedendolo disteso e, sapendo che da molto tempo stava così, gli disse: «Vuoi guarire?». Gli rispose il malato: «Signore, io non ho nessuno che mi immerga nella piscina quando l'acqua si agita. Mentre infatti sto per andarvi, qualche altro scende prima di me». Gesù gli disse: «Alzati, prendi il tuo lettuccio e cammina». E sull'istante quell'uomo guarì e, preso il suo lettuccio, cominciò a camminare. Secondo il Syriac-English Dictionary di Louis Costaz e A Compendious Syriac Dictionary di J. Payne Smith, la parola hesdo in siriaco (oppure hesda nell'aramaico più antico) ha due opposti significati: 'grazia' e 'disgrazia'. Dunque, Bethesda era sia una casa di disgrazia, dal momento che molti invalidi vi si riunivano, e una casa di grazia, dal momento che molto spesso gli veniva concessa la grazia della guarigione. Bibliografia * Tutte le parole in aramaico sono state tradotte grazie al libro A Greek-English Lexicon of the New Testament and Other Early Christian Literature, di Bauer-Arndt-Gingrinch-Danker (ISBN 978-0-226-03933-6). Anche se si tratta principalmente di un lessico della lingua greca (si tratta del riferimento standard in inglese per il Nuovo Testamento in lingua greca), esso include parole aramaiche nell'alfabeto aramaico a "scrittura quadrata". Note Collegamenti esterni * Aramei * Alfabeto aramaico * Lingua aramaica Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Cristianesimo Categoria:Nuovo Testamento Categoria:Lingue semitiche Categoria:Lingue semitiche Categoria:Lingue semitiche